Mechanical Wings
by Firestorm-244
Summary: Ever wonder what Geo's life was like after the end of the manga? One can confirm it was full of shounen ai-or a lack there of. Having already lost his princess, what is left for a military man? (Revised, edited and updated) ::New, Chapters 7 and 8 Posted:
1. For the Sleeping Man

Chapter One: For the Sleeping Man

* * *

Authors Notes: Well there used to be a different Author's Note here before but since I'm editing I figured I'd edit this to. (It was a pretty weak comment anyway, not reflecting my current thoughts on shounen ai. I still prefer straight parings but whatever. REGARD! (I mean look up, above the A.N. Mechanical Wing's title has been consistently so for over a year and a half-though I haven't updated for over a year and a half either. . . No! That's beside the point! M.W. Is this story's official title! Now and forever. Some of you may also remember this story by its former names "The Wings of an Eagle" which was changed to "Silent Wings" Why am I telling you all of this? No reason. Just wasting Word space-that and I'm taking out or shortening the rest of my previous Author's Notes for this story. Enjoy the Brand Spank'n knew (although there isn't much spanking) "Mechanical Wings" Yee haa!

* * *

Disclaimer: "I hate you but it's not enough"-no I'm just messing around. It's not my series if it was, I'd have made the anime better. -

* * *

I stared down at the young man fast asleep in his bed. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful. His breathing's so shallow though. It's almost as if he's not even breathing at all. How long have you been like this now? Far too long for my liking. 

I gently pulled a few silky strands of his pale, milky hair from his closed eyes and studied his face. It mirrored no emotion, his skin near matching the colour of his hair. Without even thinking I traced my fingers over his jaw line. Slowly I made my way over his chin, lifting it slightly. _Eagle._

"After all this time, nothing about you has changed," I whisper. Even though he's been incapacitated for this long, his happy easy-going attitude has never wavered. He was even able to manage a smile at times, though it seemed to take a lot out of him to do so. That hair of his never grows; neither do his finger nails-how strange that I notice that. But I guess it's because I notice everything when it comes to him. Have you been able to gather that my feelings towards him are more than platonic?

I've known him for many years-since we were but small children and early on in our friendship I came to the realization that I loved him. As a young boy however, I was taught that being attracted to someone of the same gender was a taboo, and because of that I suppose I buried my true feelings so deep that I didn't even know anymore how I truly felt. Yep. I was a really confused adolescent. It wasn't until Lantis came along that I realized that my brotherly affections towards him were actually more romantic in nature than anything else.

At first I thought I was too late but an unexpected conversation between the foreigner and I said otherwise which had left me with hope. Lantis explained to me that yes he did love Eagle, very much so, and that it surpassed any love he'd ever had for any other being before hand, but he also said that he held no romantic interests for my Commander. Heh, I remember the latter of that conversation so clearly...

"I love Eagle deeply Geo. However, I am not in love with him. Even if I was, I'd have no right to act on it, especially since his heart is in reserve for another."

"I don't understand," I remember myself saying. I was surprised that he was being so open towards me when so often we spoke very little to one another.

"Hmmm." The side of his lip curled upwards, "then I suppose that's how it will stay." And then he'd left the room.

I kept up with the brotherly figure act though. I never told Eagle that I loved him. Maybe I was too scared, or maybe I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship. I don't know, but I've made a promise to myself - to tell him when he wakes up. Yes, the day he wakes I will tell him. I refuse to tell him while he's like this, that wouldn't be fair to either of us.

I cupped the side of his face and bent over. Oh, how I wished I had the guts to at least brush my lips over his, but I don't so I simply leaned my forehead against his. "One day."

"Hikaru . . ." he mumbled. He's still asleep but it doesn't change the fact that it's her that he's talking about, if anything, it makes it worse.

I closed my eyes and stood up. I get one obstacle out of the way and another comes. Slowly I began to walk away. I'd lost all the strength to voice my secret promise. Tears brimmed and I wiped them away. Even if he doesn't feel the same way towards me as I do towards him, I must tell him. When he wakes up. I mentally told myself that's when I'll tell him. That's when.

The End? –Oh, of course it's not, you silly. Surely the fact that there's a button in the bottom right hand corner saying "onto the next chapter" tells you there are more chapters awaiting you. Which begs the question; since I'm here doing all these revisions, why then did I not simply delete those two words?

_

* * *

TBC_


	2. Lie To Me

Chapter Two: Lie to Me

* * *

I reached the bulky Cephirian doors and as I began to pull back, the hinges creaked and Eagle began to stir. He groaned for a moment. I could hear him yawning mentally and if he could stretch I'm sure he would be sitting up, rotating his shoulders and then stretching out his back, puffing out his chest in the process. I smirked at the thought but it quickly faded and I receded back into my state of melancholy.

"Who's there?" He questioned mentally, groggy from his nap. He mumbled words of nothing in his semi-sleep, semi-awakened state. And then he seemed more aware. "Geo? Is that you?"

Damn. I should have left when he was just beginning to wake. Quickly I masked my feelings with my "happy-go-lucky-couldn't-have-a-care-in-the-world-mask" and pushed all my problems into the far corners of my mind. I'm not sure if Eagle now posses the ability to read minds, seeing as how he communicates with us, I wouldn't be surprised. So I changed my frame of mind completely. "The one and only." I respond with a big fat smile on my face. He can't see it, but it all adds to the effect. "I was nearby, so I thought I'd stop by and say hi to my best bud. Got a problem with that?" I asked playfully.

"No, not at all. Although it seemed to me as though you were heading out not coming in." there's a tinge in his voice, inquiring as to just what exactly I'm up to.

I threw my hands up in the air, "Ya caught me. I was just heading out." I wondered how I could say this so easily without stumbling over words like I usually did with anyone else when I'm trying to cover my ass.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I came in and here _you_ were sleeping away the day." I sighed.

"Was there anything particular you wanted to tell me?"

_Yes._ I walked over to him, "that's a secret I'm afraid."

"Tell me."

"Nope." I teased.

"Geo."

"Oh, alright. Zazu was drinking in the FTO."

"What!"

"Kidding," I chimed. Then I asked, "Have any good dreams?"

The faintest glimmers of a smile formed. "Hikaru will be coming very soon."

I hardened on the inside. "That's what you dreamt about?"

"No. But I know she's coming. She should be here very soon."

He sounded so happy at the prospect of her visiting him again. So why was I seething? Why was it that when ever he speaks of that nice young girl-why do I get a foul taste in my mouth?

A thought occurred to me. _You know why Metro. You're jealous._

"Is something wrong Geo?"

I snaped back into reality. "Huh?" I played dumb. "What ever could be wrong?"

"You were zoning out on me."

"I've had a lot on my mind lately." I said becoming a little more serious. Then I brightened again before he could notice anything was amiss. "It's nothing a nice long Cephirian bath won't cure. Those things work wonders! That's the first thing you're doing the second you wake up!" My acting's improved quite a bit since I was a kid trying to lye my way out of who was sneaking cookies from the cookie jar. About those baths, they don't cure everything. Not this. I'm lying to you again.

"Are you implying that I stink?"

"If you stunk I wouldn't imply it. I'd come straight out and tell you." Changing the subject, I began a new and regretted the words that came out of my mouth. "I guess I should take off. Give you and your new love interest some time alone, eh?" I really should think before I speak. He didn't respond; probably embarrassed that I called him on that one. "Well, I'm in some serious need of food replenishment anyway, so I'll see you later 'kay?" No I'm not. I'm not hungry in the least. It's just an excuse. I headed towards the door, "later Eagle." I waved before leaving. Lying. It is so easy. Is that why the truth was so hard?

The door closed with an echoing thud, and I quickly walked away. That walk turned into a run. My chest hurt. I slowed down. It still hurt. I leaned against the windowsill that just so happened to be near my side. Convenient that. I knew I shouldn't let that get to me. I'm so stupid. It just seems like every time him and I start to get close, she comes along.

I heard light footsteps madly racing in my direction. I turned to see a red blur zoom by me and I called out. "Hey, little lady, if you don't slow down you're gonna get a speeding ticket."

She stoped and turned nearly falling over; her legs wanted to keep running but the rest of her body turned and they had no choice but to follow. Somehow she kept her balance. A moment passed and she registered who I was. "GEO!" She yelled happily and practically tackled me to the ground. For such a small person she's incredibly strong. Is that because she was the one who inherited the Pillar's power? "Geo! It's been so long! How're you doing?" She took a step back and looked me over. "You haven't changed a bit!"

I smiled at her. Being somewhat forced, it didn't quite reach my eyes. "Yeah, long time no see. I'm alright."

"And Eagle?"

"Uh. he's okay. Still in his comma, obviously, but he's progressed a little." There's a shine to her eyes that wasn't there a moment ago, and I kind of felt bad for possibly, indirectly leading her on a little about my commander's condition. "Still, it'll be a while before he wakes. Eagle's got along way to go."

She shook her head. "I know. But I also know that he _will_ wake up. He's just gotta." She has that determined look in her eyes again. That look both Eagle and Lantis seem to love so much. My chest started hurting again. Suddenly, she grabbed the lower part of my arm as if to drag me somewhere. "Hey, I'm going off to see Eagle right now. Why don't you come along with me? I'm sure he'd love your company."

I moved my hand away. "I just came back from his room. I'm sure he'd rather have sometime alone with you so I'll just hang out around here." I turned to leave.

"Geo?" I looked back over my shoulder. "Is there something wrong?"

Again I replied, "Whatever could be wrong?"

"I don't know. But. I can tell."

"Oh, really?"

She noded. "By that sad look you have in your eyes. You look as though you're about to cry."

"It doesn't have anything to do with you, so just leave me alone." And before she had the chance to respond I took off. I didn't mean to be so uncouth. I really didn't. I just-for some reason I couldn't help it.

I sighed again. I didn't want to feel this way and I didn't want to be all, depressed but it's hard not to be. I continued to walk down the corridors of the crystal palace. My head hung low and I'd no idea where I was going. I needed some down time at any rate-or perhaps I needed less downtime. It seemed the more time I had to myself, the more I thought and the worse I felt.

I looked up and found myself nearing the currently docked NSX. A few of the staff were still hanging around, but most have left the ship to look around. Before I knew it, I was on the platform within the mecha hanger staring up at GTO. "Hey big guy." I said to the mass of metal before me. My fingers danced across the cold green chest plate. I examined my digits and find that there was a fair layer of dust coating it. "Looks like you're in need of a good clean up. Not to mention, a new paint job. Just look at you, you're pitiful."

"Much like the pilot, it would seem." A voice echoed.

Startled I stumbled back and ended up falling on my ass. I looked around but saw no one. I heard a gentle clap and looked up in the direction in which it came from. "Huh? Lantis?" I muttered. Oddly enough he seemed to be waking up from a nap on the shoulder of the now fully restored and upgraded FTO, and instead of wearing his usual Cephirian garb, he was decked in his Autozam clothing. There was a flare of anger and annoyance, "Lantis you scared the crap out of me!" I shot an accusing finger in his direction and all he did was stretch and yawn.

"Someone appears to be in a foul mood," he stated bluntly. He moved from a lying position into a crouch then leapt from FTO's shoulder over to the platform I was standing on. It was quite an impressive jump and I would be rather shocked and surprised that he'd been able to manage it except for the fact that I already knew that he, along with the few other highly strong-willed Cephirians hadthe innate ability to, if not completely defy the laws of gravity-along with other scientific laws-then they could at least stretch and bend them to their liking.

I pouted as I leaned against the platforms guard rail, "and just what are you doing in here anyway?"

He shrugged his shoulders and took up leaning against the rail as well. Unlike me, he seemed to be in a good mood. Though most wouldn't be able to tell. It's not his facial expression that gives him away, hell; he hardly ever has an expression on his face. But his shoulders are relaxed and he's not very aloof right now. Though his eyes are closed at the moment, I could tell that I wouldn't find his trademark stressed-out-I've-got-the-weight-of- the-world-look-on-my-shoulders look.

"Okay then why the Autozam get up?"

Again he shrugged. He turned around resting his elbows on the rail and stares off at-well who knows with Lantis? "I suppose . . . if I was to wear my armour, I'd be liable to scratch the FTO and I don't think Eagle would care much for that. That's why I'm wearing clothing of Autozam origin."

"So why are you so happy, Mr. Gloom? Oh, wait. Let me guess. You sensed Hikaru's presence." He nodded with hints of a grin trying to form. "Well it's not like she came to see you. She just wants to be with Eagle."

"Jealous?" He asked watching me. I looked away. I then felt him cup my chin and turn my head to face him, and suddenly his face was only inches away from mine. I could feel his light breath on my cheek. I shuddered unsure of what to make of all that.

"J-just what the hell are you doing?" I asked, and for a moment he didn't answer. He simply stared deep into my eyes.

"Confirming that you're jealous," he announced. He leaned in over to my ear and whispered, "Want to share your feelings with them?"

"Wha-" I attempted to backup but I was already up against the guardrail.

He pulled away and flicked my forehead. "I'm just kidding."

"Don't do that!" I yelled and he just grined delighting in my state of uneasiness. "Y-You're scary when you're in a good mood! Are you sure you're not gay?"

He ignored the comments and began to speak. "You shouldn't worry about Eagle and Hikaru."

"But-"

"They're just fascinated with each other and are trying to satisfy their curiosities."

"My but you're optimistic."

He shook his head in disagreement. "They're interested in each other, but they're not in love."

"You say that even though at this very moment they're fawning over each other, even though Hikaru's said on more than one occasion she's said that she loves him!"

"Hikaru loves everyone. She's still just a young girl and doesn't know the difference between loving someone and being in love with someone."

That made sense, but still. "How would you know?"

"Sore wa himitsu desu." He answered and abruptly headed towards the exit. "Good things come to those who wait Geo. Be patient with Eagle as I will be with Hikaru. One can't gain another's love if one's faint of heart." His back was too me as he said that his hand rose as if to wave good bye, and the scene felt very weird to me.

_

* * *

TBC_


	3. Murky Water

Chapter Three: Murky Water

* * *

Months had passed since that day, and for a while everything was smooth and calm. Then the pond was stoned.

It's blurry now and nothing's right anymore. I once again reached for the glass on the table, sliding it towards me. I unscrewed the bottle that was also on the table and poured its contents into the glass, overflowing it. I laughed and downed the shot. The hard liquor burned my throat as I was not accustomed to the drink and I poured myself another.

I can't remember how many I'd had and the alcohol was working its magic on my system. _Everything's gone all, wrong._ I stood up, staggered and fall back into the chair. Laughing again I mumbled and again reached for the glass. It rolled off the table, shattering.

"Now looky wha's done." I said, as I resorted to drinking straight from the bottle. "Well' t's her fault. Mucking about!" _Everything was fine until she showed up_. I stared absently at the bottle. "We were happy then. Now they're gone. He's all gone." I sniffled and the tears ran down my face without my noticing. Nothing was clear to me anymore, and the only thing that kept playing in my head was the white blond haired thing saying, "No father, she is my girlfriend." Then the evil red thing mumbled something and confirmed it with that smile of hers.

I was laughing again and I spilled the alcohol on myself as I brought it up to my chapped lips again. "He was wrong. No good to wait. Now he's gone." My voice was cracking as I continued to ramble and again I tried to stand. The room was spinning and I dropped the bottle as I fell down. There were objects in my way, but now everything's stopped.

Suddenly I was throwing up. The liquid burned just as much coming up as it did going down. For a long time I lye there. I mumbled a few times. Words I'm unsure of. Everything was so fuzzy and my eyelids were so heavy. I coughed, and spat up a little; I rolled over and closed my eyes.

Authors Notes: I wrote this a few weeks ago but because of its lack of lengthiness I decided I wanted to wait until I'd written chapter four, so that I could post them both at the same time, mainly so that you guys wouldn't feel jibbed. Wouldn't it have sucked if I'd only posted just posted 300 words of fic? I say yes. –This is what I had written here before. For those just tuning in who like lots of words, you'll be very disappointed by chapter 7 - (wait I shouldn't be winking about that.)

Inspirational factors for this fic in the past include:  
-Gay pride day,

Bearit's fic, "Lying Waiting all too Late"

The scene of Eagle and Geo in Graphic Novel 5 when Geo's at Eagle's bedside, watching over him.

Yuna's fic "Unyielding Wish".

Current inspiration:

Fake?

Sunlight laundry detergent?

Nothing

particular songs that I identify Geo with. . .

Final Note: Y'know, the more I write of this fic, the more I like E/G. Poor Geo though. He seems to get the brunt end of the stick by a lot of writers.

_

* * *

TBC_


	4. After Shock

Chapter Four: After Shock

* * *

There was an annoying ringing in my ears. It felt like my head was about to split open-or maybe I wanted to split my head open to rid my self of the stabbing pain.

I opened my eyes and everything was still blurry. I tried to remember where I was, but I couldn't. I tried to remember what day it was but I couldn't. How long had I been out for? I didn't know.

So blurry. I blinked a few times and forced myself to remember, but all I drew was a blank slate. I lifted my head up only for it to crash back down on what I assumed was the floor. This helped my headache none and I shut my eyes tight, waiting for the pain to subside.

I swallowed and loathed the foul taste in my mouth. My nose wrinkled in disgust and suddenly ale and a most putrid smell wafted into my nostrils.

I tried to lye still, fore the pain was unlike anything I'd ever felt before, but I found I couldn't. The smell-The smell was too much to bear.

My hands pushed me off of the floor slowly and I wobbled as I tried to brace the arm of the couch. My knees were buckling and neither the pain nor the smell let up. I clutched my head and I found myself lying down on the couch. I was on my back and my body sank heavily into the soft cushions. I groaned and fell back out of consciousness. The ringing continued.

Again I woke, but this time, to hear harsh, rapid knocking. I rolled over and closed my eyes but the knocking continued. In aggravation, I sat up and instantly regretted the fast movement. My head still aches. The room was spinning and I thought I was going to puke.

"Geo? Hey Geo, are ya in there?" A muffled voice yelled.

That voice. "Must be Zazu." I muttered and stood up. He called out again and I answered him in a gruff, hoarse, voice. "Shut up, I'm coming already."

I stepped in something and slid across the floor on one foot, nearly accomplishing the splits, a feet I would have really rather not inadvertently attempted. I looked over to discover what the substance I'd slipped in was and my face paled. I continued on my way and when I reached the door, I pressed the button to slide it back just enough for me to poke my head out.

"What?"

The young mechanic took a step back and waved his hand in front of his face. "Good God! What's that horrible smell?"

"Don't ask."

"Too late. I already did."

I clutched my head again and put all my weight on the door. "I'm not doing so well."

"You haven't been doing so well since we last visited Cephiro. That's nearly two months Geo." _Two months?_ I wondered. It had only been two months? That couldn't be right. The voyage from Cephiro to Autozam usually took at least two and a half. "What's wrong Geo?"

"It's not important. I'm just a little depressed." I informed him.

"Tshh! What have you got to be depressed for? I just lost the chance to ask out a cute, little, red headed babe."

Hikaru. My eyes narrowed. I hate that girl. I hate that girl. I hate that girl! God damn you Lantis. "Zazu I'm tired. Can we talk latter," My voice was dull and lacked much emotion.

"Did you send out the report?"

"Report?" What was he talking about? There was a click. "Oh shit! No I didn't! I totally forgot about it!" I left the door and ran like mad searching for it. Where was it? It's had be here somewhere. I shouldn't even have to send out the fucking report. Eagle's dad was there. He already knew what state Cephiro and his son were in, and he'd attended the conference himself.

"Uh, Geo?"

Papers flew all about as I continued my search. I felt dizzy but I forced myself to continue.

"Geo!"

I winced in pain. "Damn it Zazu can't you see I've got a hang over!"

"Yes I can see that. Further more I can smell it. But that's not the point!" I winced again at the raise in his voice. "The point is that the report is over there!"

"Over where?"

"On your table."

I looked over that way and sure enough, there was the report. I made my way over to the table and picked it up. There was a tear on the first page and on the last few pages, the bottom right corners were soaked. Stinking of alcohol, but I didn't have time to think about that. I had to hand it in-Good god, it felt like someone beat me over the head with a sledgehammer. I headed back to the door where Zazu was standing and he suddenly held out one of his white, gloved hands.

"Let me take it. You're not ready for human contact yet." He snatched the report out of my hand and looked over it, then sighed. "I'll take care of it. You just . . ." He looked me over and he cringed. "You just go and clean yourself up. And for god sakes clean this apartment! It smells like someone died in here."

Again I winced. "Thanks." I slid the door shut as he left and I leaned my forehead against the cold mechanical door. I just had to stop in that liquor store the night before didn't I? _No. But you did so you could drown your problems and forget. But you didn't forget did you?_ No. I just distorted the memory for a while.

I raised my hand and touched the tears cascading my face. I studied the drop on my finger. I was crying again. Damn it.

My hand fell to my side and I made my way over to on of my kitchen cabinets. I pulled it open and reached for my medicine box. I rooted through it until I came across a bottle of aspirin. I shook out two tablets and tossed them to the back of my mouth and swallowed.

Sometime later, I took a soak in the bath. The medicine had kicked in a short while ago and I was able to bring myself to clean the disaster area that was my apartment. My head still ached but it was considerably less painful as compared to when Zazu was by. I rubbed between my eyes and splashed the near scolding water over the goose bumped skin above. Then I dipped back and soaked my hair. I ran my fingers through it, pulling my mess of hair back and to the side and I stared absently at the tiling.

I sat up slightly. Reached over and retrieved my communicator from the side of my pants, which were currently on the floor. I clicked in Zazu's number. There was a long pause before he answered.

"Zazu here."

"Did you deliver the report?"

"Yup. Done and over with for the time being."

I laid back into the warm water. "Ah, good. That's good to hear."

"Hey, are you okay? You seem out of it. Is something bothering you?" I heard a small gasp, "You aren't doing drugs are you?"

"I'm not on any narcotics, no."

"What's with the big words?"

I smiled. "I like the way it sounds."

"You're bazaar."

"T'is the curse of Metro."

"Yeah. Yeah. So what's up? You don't generally drink-at least not like how I expect you were drinking last night."

I shrugged. "Felt like the thing to do."

There was a pause. "Is that all you wanted to talk about Geo?"

"Are we good friends?"

Zazu didn't even hesitate to answer. "Of course we are."

"Doesn't it feel different?"

"What do your mean?"

"I duno. Me, you, Eagle. Does it feel like we're drifting apart?"

There was a sound of contemplation emitted from Zazu, "I don't think so. I mean yeah we don't spend half as much time with Eagle now as we used to but that's kinda because we have obligations and work and Eagle, Eagle has Cephiro now. He has Lantis and the time he needs to get better."

I smiled. Zazu has such a simple mind. I don't mean it as an insult. I actually quite admire him for it. "Maybe I'm just thinking too much about it."

"Probably."

It's so much easier to accept things the way they are and not do unnecessary digging. Sometimes I wish I could be like that, simple and happy and carefree.

"Wanna do something later?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno. I just wanna hang."

"Can we not do it at your place though?"

My eyebrows twitched. "Hey wise guy! I cleaned my place. It's so clean now, you actually need sun glasses to protect your eyes from the bright sparkles!"

He broke out into a fit of giggles. "Whatever you say man."

"Oh, shut up!"

Don't you hate it when you don't have something overly witty to say?

"How 'bout the new restaurant that just opened up?"

I debated it for a moment. "Yeah, okay. But we're walking there."

"Awe, come on. Do you know how long a walk that is?"

"We were given legs for a reason."

I could hear grumbling on his end, followed by a sharp unpleased "fine".

"What's the time now?"

"Seventeen hundred."

Always using military hours,"Let's meet up for Seven o'clock."

"'Kay." With that he broke off the communication link, and I returned to relaxing in the tub.

_

* * *

TBC_


	5. Confided in

Chapter Five: Confided In

* * *

It's taking a while to get used to: seeing Eagle with the young Shidou girl. It's hard. That's why I don't go to Cephiro quite as much now. I don't transport the scientists there anymore; someone else has been fielding that position. Lately I've been between positions in the military.

Zazu's been pestering me to go back into transport so I can see Eagle. But that's the last thing I wanna do. I'll only go back when Cephiro requires the council of Autozam. I tell him that I'm content with the work I'm doing now and that I'll go and see him on my own time when I get the chance. That won't be for a while though.

Currently, I'm dressed in my formal military clothing on the president's personal ship. We're heading over to a conference that will soon be held on Chizeta.

Being that I'm president Vision's representative, I pretty much have to accompany him. I've had more interactions with the people of our neighboring countries than probably anyone else in Autozam. I wouldn't be here otherwise. The president-Eagle's father, for one reason or another, despises me and I must say that the feeling is mutual. But he needs me and I personally believe that I need to do everything I can in the interest of Autozam and so I'm here.

I've pretty much stayed behind a control panel the whole journey. I've done nothing but read and upload data, and organize reports. Stuff I would usually find boring as hell but I've been glad to have work to do. It's helped keep my mind off my personal problems and I've been able to stay out of Mr. Vision's way. I'm sure we're both equally grateful for that.

"President Vision?"

I heard one of his body guards say.

I looked over my panel and down below where he was seated.

"Yes?" I heard him say.

"We'll be docking soon, sir."

"Good. Ready my things and make sure the transport vehicle is ready to take off the moment we're cleared for departure."

"Yes, sir," with that, the man walked off to make the necessary arrangements.

I saved what I'd been working on and ejected the disc, then unhooked the wire from the panel and re-hooked it onto my belt.

We're traveling in the transport vehicle, heading over to the conference building. I looked to my left and see nothing but a bunch of poker faced body guards. I looked across from me and from the corner of my eye, I see that president Vision is fashioning a similar look. This was very uncomfortable.

I decided to simply look out the window and take in the Chizetan, higher-classed, cityscape.

It took about ten minutes for us to arrive outside our destination and Tarta and Tatra were standing there to greet us.

The coiffeur got out of the vehicle and walked around over to the president's door and opened it.

One of his guards stepped out, then he stepped out, then the other guard and finally, I stepped out.

The coiffeur went back into the vehicle and the first went in front and slightly to the left of the president as the other walked beside him on his right. I brought up the rear. I was also considered one of his body guards.

"Greetings once again Mr. President. I am Tatra, first princess of Chizeta." They'd only met once or twice and she knew he hadn't bothered to remember her name, so she reintroduced herself to him.

"Pleasure," was all he said as they shook hands-as was Autozam custom.

She looked over at me, smiled and nodded. I returned the gesture.

"I'm Tarta." Was all that the younger sister said. Her attitude screamed out for everyone around her to acknowledge that she was not below the President and that she should be perceived as his equal. It felt more like she was the crowned princess and not her older sister. I smirked: that's Tarta for you.

The president smirked, and mine instantly feel away.

"It's nice to meet such a bold young lady."

"We've met before."

"Then forgive me for forgetting." He held out his hand and she looked at him. Obviously she hadn't expected her rudeness to go unmentioned. Neither did I. She shook his hand and we headed inside.

Once inside the lobby, a few maids came to collect the president's luggage and when they'd gathered it all, we were escorted to what would be his room for the duration of our stay. A room had been prepared for myself, the two guards present and also for the four other guards who would soon be arriving as well.

For the time being, I was free. The two other guards would guard his room. There were advantages to being disliked.

I headed over to my room and plopped onto the bed. I rolled over onto my back and undid the cufflinks and loosened the clothing tightly done up around my neck.

There was a knock at my door. "Geo?"

It was Tatra. I could tell by the voice. I sat up. "Just a moment."

I opened the door and she gave me a hug. "It's been a while Geo."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess it has been." I smiled.

"It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too. I haven't been around a friendly face in a long time."

"Oh?"

"It's a long story." I said.

"Why don't you tell me over a hot cup of tea in the lounge room?"

"Sounds good."

We took a walk over to the lounge and then over to where a kettle and two tea cups had been set. There was a butler there waiting for us. He wore only a thin pair of pants, a pair of shoes and a wrapped article of clothing around his head which I had learned was called a turban. That was standard clothing for Chizetan men; what with their exceptionally warm climate and all. It reminded me just how hot I felt wearing my uniform.

"You can go now." Tatra said after we sat down.

He nodded and I watched him as he left.

"I take it you liked that bit of eye candy?"

I grinned. "So you had him set this up for me and not for you?" I asked. She knew I was gay. I'd told her a while ago. It had taken me a while and I don't quite remember why I had told her. But I'm glad I did. She accepted it easily and looked at me no differently then when she thought I was straight. Granted, she had, had her suspicions before hand but still. I felt more comfortable talking to her about it than I did with Lantis.

She giggled. "What are friends for? Besides, well built men like him are around me all the time."

"This is true. Lucky girl."

We both laughed a bit at that.

I poured her cup first then mine. I made hers just as she liked it and passed her the cup.

She took a sip, "Hmm. Perfect, as always, Geo."

After I stirred my tea, I took a sip as well. Again I sipped. There was something about Chizetan tea that was just so wonderful. Far better than the tea of Autozam. Ours was bland and sometimes quite bitter. Chizeta's was naturally sweet with hints of a most unique tasting spice.

"But seriously," she began. "What's wrong?"

I sighed, set my cup of tea down and went on to tell her what had transpired in Cephiro.

"Have you gone back since they um, got together?"

I took another sip of tea. "A few times. But every time I see them-see her with him-it just feels worse and worse."

"Geo."

"It feels like there's a knife and it's slowly twisting its way through my chest."

"I. . . I can't imagine how you must feel."

"At least before, I could pretend that there might have been a chance for us. Before there was a possibility for at least something to be there between us. But now."

"You can't let this get to you. Or it will eat away at you." She consoled.

That triggered something in me. I shot up and slammed the sides of my fists down on the table. "It's already eating away at me!" I saw her jerk in her seat but it didn't really register. "I think about it non-stop! I can't- " I lowered my head. "It haunts me. When I'm at work, when I sleep." I lowered my voice as well and began breathing in deeply, slowly.

When I'd calmed a bit a lifted my head up. "I'm. . . sorry. I shouldn't allow myself to get like that. I just."

"Geo, it's okay." Tatra said gently. She stood and walked over to where I was. She touched my fist, "You must really love your commander."

I slowly nodded. I was starting to tremble and then she held me. I accepted the embrace and fought back the urge to cry.

For a while there was silence.

"I. . . Suppose it would be too cruel of me to say, get over it, or you'll find someone else eventually."

"There will never be anyone else," I said as I stepped out of her embrace. I walked past her; my cup had spilled over and I began clearing up.

"Geo-"

"Believe me, princess. If I could make my feelings go away I would but I can't" I told her. "No matter what I do, I can't."

_TBC_


	6. Long Since Fallen from Grace

Chapter Six: Long Since Fallen from Grace

* * *

I returned to my room and sat down on the bed. The sun was setting and I felt weary. Probably from a combination of things; the time difference of Chizeta and Autozam. The conversation I had with Tatra, the various thoughts on my mind. . .

I leaned back and found myself lying horizontally across the bed. I rolled over onto my stomach and crawled to the center of the bed; burying my face into the soft pillows. Silently, I just lay there...

Day one of the conference hadn't run as smoothly as I'd hoped. First of all, it had been delayed for several days. Fahren's Emperor had come the day after us, but Clef hadn't been able to, nor had the prince, so who ended up appearing in their place? Lantis. Yes, he just came marching in all fancy in his Cephirian robes with some apology on "The Prince" and his "Advisors'" behalf. Apparently he's something of a vice foreign minister for Cephiro. I find it odd that in all of my journeys to that mystical land, I never discovered that. Anyway, he hadn't arrived until the fifth day into our stay.

A good five hours were more or less wasted with the three countries bickering-I say three because Lantis said no more than three words during that entire time. I suppose one could say he was observing and absorbing everyone's' opinions and views but it's hard to say really. He could have just, not wanted to be bothered with issues that didn't have much relevance to him.

We'd recessed for an hour and returned for several more. When we'd adjourned for the day, everyone had gone their own separate ways. Some went to their respective rooms within the hotel-convention center, while others- like myself had ventured out into the Chizetan city for fresh air and a chance to stretch out. I'm not sure where Lantis had disappeared to. Part of me wanted to avoid him, part of me wanted to hunt him down and strangle him. "One can't gain another's love if one's faint of heart"-What a load of crap! I was patient, I stood by and did nothing just as he said and where has it gotten me? The bottom of several liquor bottles, that's where!

We made no more headway on day six. It felt like we were back in the second grade with the way everyone was acting. If only Tatra, Aska, her advisor and I were conducting these negotiations. Things would be running so much smoother. I have no doubt that we would have some sort contract at least partially worked out, but no. The topics of discussion are too important for representatives and would be Rulers alone to work out. Lantis' presence didn't help matters. Personally I think that getting the leaders of; Autozam, Chizeta and Fahren together, in a small room was a really stupid idea. There's too much bad blood between the three of them.

At one point it was quite obvious that Lantis' patience had worn thin. Tatra noticed this as well and redoubled her efforts in calming her father and mother it was mostly the mother we were worried about. I'm glad Tarta wasn't there. I imagine she'd only make matters worse. It really is a pity Chang Ang couldn't come. If only the Emperor had permitted Aska to attend and if only Mr. Vision validated my opinions more. . .am I sounding repetitive? Maybe just a little.

But, as I was saying, Chizeta did eventually ease up, my hats off to Tatra. Unfortunately this allowed Autozam and Fahren to focus all of their energy into the onslaught of verbal attacks against each other.

The meeting came to an abrupt end when Lantis slammed his palms onto the table, stood up and left the room.

Tatra cleared her throat and all eyes fell on her. But Tatra being well, Tatra, simply smiled. Taking nearly everyone present aback, "Perhaps we should follow in the Representative of Cephiro's footsteps and bring today's meeting to an end. Wouldn't you agree?" she asked her parents.

"Yes. . ." her father said. "Perhaps. . ." Her mother remained quiet.

I looked to President Vision. His jaw was set but he said nothing. The Emperor grumbled about something or other, got to his feet and just like that, left. The president followed suit. Tatra allowed concern to wash over her face, but only after Mr. Vision's back was to the royal family. She turned to speak to her father; I felt it wrong to stay so I followed my president.

By the time I'd left the conference room, he was already several feet away from me. There was no sign of Fahren's Emperor. I made no attempt to keep pace with Mr.Vision. He stopped at the end of the corridor, and as I neared, I saw that he was conversing with Lantis. Neither held exceptionally happy faces. I found it odd because as I recall, he really liked Lantis-from the few instances that they'd met that is. . .

"Geo!" I heard someone call. I turned to see Tatra running up to me. I waited for her to catch up. When she did I apologized on behalf of President Vision. She shook her head and said it wasn't necessary.

I heard the creek of the nearby doors opening and turned to see Mr. Vision just as he walked threw the thresh hold and disappeared in the stairwell. I saw no sign of Lantis which I thought was rather curious.

My attention fell back on her when I heard her clear her throat. She asked me what was wrong and I told her. To my surprise a sly grin appeared on her face. For her to smile was one thing but this, this grin of almost deviousness was unknown to me. "Yes," she said in a tone I'd never heard her speak. "He does that sometimes doesn't he?"

I stared at her a moment confused. "Wha-what do you mean?" I had a feeling all of a sudden. "How would you know?"

Her eyes crinkled slightly as her grin widened, "Autozam isn't the only country our dear Lantis visited in the past you know."

"What?" I remember yelling. Just what had she meant by that remark?

She giggled in that cute little way I've only known her to and started walking away. "That's between him and I; Geo!"

"What!" By this time, she was outright laughing and all but prancing away. I found her last comment more unsettling than the first. I shrugged it off though. She was probably just messing with me. She did that sometimes.

Not much else happened after that day. Near nothing happened the next day either but everyone seemed to be in a less hostile mood. That was good. The thick tension that had been floating around a mere two days before had dissipated, somewhat. By the ninth day, we actually made some headway.

Today is day twelve. There were a few quarrels during the meeting, not too bad, thankfully. It's not going to set us back several days at least. Still, I'm feeling rather stressed. Man, I'll be really glad when this whole conference is done and over with.

My stomach's grumbling. Oh, yeah, I guess it's been a while since I last ate. You loose track of these things sometimes you know? It's probably been what, good six or seven hours since my last meal? Better get some food into me or think I might start bitching soon.

I'd long since exchanged my country's currency for Chizeta's and it hasn't taken me too, too long to figure out what coinage and what bills are worth what. I checked to see what money I had on me and decided to go out for my- all be it- late dinner.

I walked several blocks until I came across an appealing restaurant and shortly upon my arrival; I was seated at a singles table. I looked over the menu but found myself at a loss. Everything was so. . .alien. I suppose I could have asked but. . . I randomly selected a meal and asked for a glass of water to accompany it.

The waitress recommended I have some tea. I agreed but asked for water as well.

I contented myself with taking in the unknown Chizetan scents and listened to the light music playing in the background. My water arrived almost immediately. I had to wait quite a while for my supper though.

I started into the dish and found that most of it; I quite liked. There were a few goopy things I really didn't care much for, but the rice and the flat bread was nice.

As I ate through the meal, I happened to come across a substance that was yellow and dry in appearance, contrasting the slimy gloopy things on my plate. No sooner had I tried a bite, I covered my mouth and began coughing on the spice of it as my eyes began to water. _Too spicy! This is WAAYY too spicy for me! _I yelled in my head. I downed both my water and my tea, but it helped me none. Where the hell is a glass of milk when you needed it!

"Eat the slimy gray stuff." It was Lantis.

Desperate for relief, I heeded his advice and after shoveled several scoops into my mouth, "thanks," I breathed.

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Suit yourself," I resumed my meal. "How'd you know I was here?"

"I didn't. I was dinning here as well. I was just about finished when I saw the minute spectacle you were making of yourself." He flagged down his waitress and asked for his bill, she nodded and with that, she took off.

"It's a nice place. This restaurant," I announced after a few moments of silence.

"The owner has come a long way." He said in response.

"Oh?" I asked; beckoning him to continue. It's not that I was particularly interested in where the conversation was heading but it gave us something to talk about.

"It was six years ago, I suppose." He said fondly. I found it odd considering it was Lantis I was talking to. Wait did he say six? "He only had a small food stand somewhere in the slums back then-"

"Six years ago?"

"That's what I said."

"But you only came to Autozam five years ago, when Eagle had just turned eighteen." I argued.

He let my rude interruption slide. "Your country wasn't the first I'd visited when I left Cephiro Geo. With the particular "Road" I'd chosen, I came across Chizeta before any other country."

"And you stayed here for a year?"

"Actually, it was quite a lengthily visit."

"I see," I said, none too enthusiastically.

"It's nice to see that he's doing well for himself."

"Sir?" Both of our attentions were drawn to the waitress.

"Thank you." He said as she set his bill on the table. From where I sat, I couldn't see how much his meal had cost. Not that I really needed to know. I was just wondering what he'd eaten and how expensive it was in comparison to mine.

I finished off what I wanted to eat of my supper and called my waitress over.

"So what was up with Ferio and Guru Clef?" I asked. After several years of visiting Cephiro and having meetings with the prince and the master mage, I came to drop the formal title. However, I wouldn't generally dare refer to Clef without stating his title before hand. It appeared as though only the magic knights were bold enough to do that.

"That really isn't any of your business now is it Geo?"

That was fair enough. I counted out the appropriate amount of money, added a tip and left it on the table as we headed out.

"Zazu's been worried about you." Lantis said after walking several blocks with me.

"I'm fine," I said automatically.

"Is that so?" He said questioningly. He stopped, his hands slid into his pockets as he glanced off into the distance. "Isolating yourself in your apartment-"

"I have not isolated myself in my apartment," I shot back, he ignored me and continued.

"Drinking yourself sick-"

"I only did that a couple of times." I defended.

"And discontinuing your visits to Cephiro. . . It doesn't sound like you're fine."

"Hey! I said I'm fine, so I'm fine!" I yelled at him.

"Oh? Hikaru's relationship with Eagle doesn't bother you in the least?

I didn't answer.

"The fact that Mr. Vision didn't shun her as he always has you, didn't affect you at all?"

"What do I care what that bastard homophobe thinks?" I retorted.

Lantis' voice remained calm. "I wonder, if Eagle was not ill, what do you suppose they would be doing right about now-"

"Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" I grabbed his shirt with shaky hands and pulled him forward. He stood his ground. I think he muttered something about me being quick to anger, but I was so flustered I couldn't concentrate on that.

"Who's fault is that, huh?" I went to hit him but he had anticipated my actions and I soon found myself pressed against the cooling Chizetan pavement. Lantis' weight was pinning me down and struggle as I may, I couldn't move. "Get off me." I growled. "If it wasn't for you, Eagle would be-"

"What? He'd be yours? Should we presume that you would have confessed your undying love for him and everything would have been right as rain?" He asked snidely. "Do you think you really would have done that? I don't think so. You've had quite a few chances to go after him but you've never made your move."

"It's your fault! I was going to-I had a plan, but you messed that up for me. It's your fault you bastard! I was going to-" I thrashed underneath him again.

"You were going to do nothing. Eagle still would have ended up with Hikaru, even if I hadn't said anything to you. The only difference would have been that you wouldn't have me to blame for your problems."

Damn it. Why is he always right? It was foolish of me not to expect something like this to happen. Especially with the way the two of them speak about each other when one's brought up in conversation. It took me a moment to calm down. "Let me up."

He complied and I sat up.

"Nothing's set in stone. Just because they're "boyfriend" and "girlfriend" doesn't mean they'll stay together for the rest of their lives. We're not talking about Cephirians." It was a general rule and tradition that a Cephirian would have but one lover through out their life time. One could say they loved like a cheap romance novel. Their affections were eternal and unfathomable and borderline, if not completely obsessive. The late Princess Emeraude and Sol Zagato's love affair was a prime example. It was amazing and yet also, quite disturbing how the people of Cephiro loved.

Thank the heavens Eagle was of Autozam and Hikaru was of another world completely. Now that I thought about it, hadn't Umi once told me that it wasn't uncommon for the people of her world to fall in and out of love with many different people throughout the span of their lives? Is this why Lantis isn't upset over this whole ordeal? Is he banking on Hikaru making him her final choice?

I tried to study him but I learned nothing more.

"I doubt they will stay together for any real length of time," Lantis announced.

I wanted to believe in what he was saying, I really wanted to. But, "But what if they do? What are you going to do then?"

"They won't."

"And why's that, because you say so?"

Lantis smirked. "No, no. It's because, and I imagine this will be to your delight, Eagle prefers sleeping with men."

What? Had I heard him right? Did he just say, what I thought he just said? I know that Eagle has had some homosexual experiences. It's not all that surprising considering our military has an exceptionally low female enlistment rate. Even so, over the years, Eagle has had several steady or semi-steady girlfriends. . . To my knowledge, Eagle had never become all that intimate with any of the guys he'd experimented with. How would Lantis know?

I was unable to say anything for a while. I tried to stand up but I was too shaky. At last, Lantis held out a hand to help me up. I took it.

"How would you know that?" I asked. My voice had cracked twice while saying that.

Again, a smirk etched Lantis' face. He almost looked evil. "I know because he told me." Before I could let that sink in, he continued. "He also informed me that I was far better than any woman he'd been with."

My mouth was agape, my stomach knotted and turned. Lantis, and Eagle? "But, I thought you told me you weren't in love with him. . ."

"I wasn't. Nor am I nor shall I ever be."

"Your not making sense. You just said that-"

"Geo, I'm not a very fussy person, I get urges just like every other man. The thing is, if I don't have a woman to take it out on, then a man will suffice."

This revelation made me feel no better. "Was Eagle aware of this?" I asked.

"Yes. I told him my sentiments on the matter before we-"

"Wah, La, la, I don't need to know the details!" I said as my hands came to cover my ears briefly.

"He didn't seem to care though. He was quite adamant that we do it so long as I was "cool" with it."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Where was I all this time? How come I was left out of the loop? Did anyone else know? "So," I began. I noticed my mouth was dry. "You and he, uh. . .you guys-"

"Only a few times."

"A few times?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if I liked it or not the first time round. Eagle was my first man. I wanted to know if sleeping with men was something I'd enjoy enough to make a past time out of."

A shiver went down my spine. This was a very unsettling conversation to me and I was almost afraid to ask him to continue.

"I don't mind," he said in response. Plain and simple: "Sex is sex. Whether it's with a man or a woman."

"Yet you insist that you're not gay." I said a tad too loud. Several people turned at us. My checks grew hot. The inadvertent attention seemed to have little effect on Lantis though.

"Maybe I'm just a little gay." With that he stalked off.

I stood there dumbfounded, until my feet realized that I didn't want to end the conversation yet. I scrambled after him. "Hey!" I called, as I grabbed his shoulder. The material of his clothing was very soft but now wasn't the time to admire his tailor's handiwork. I made sure to keep my voice low. "How can you be only "a little gay"?"

"I like women more." Was all he said. He shrugged off the clasp I had on his shoulder.

I came to walk at his side. "Then if nothing else, you're bi."

"I'm not bi."

"You are bi! You're the bi-est guy I've ever seen!" Have you been able to pick up on the fact that Lantis can be really annoying at times? Crap, I just yelled that for the entire street to hear didn't I? So much for trying to keep the people's attention off of me: as if the Autozam military uniform didn't make me stand out already. This is just great, now I bet everyone's going to think my military's filled with a bunch of queers. That'll go over well with the President.

"I insist that I'm straight."

"You're about as straight as a garden hose."

"Geo. When's the last time you were with someone?" Lantis asked abruptly, when we'd rounded the corner.

I was about to answer him when I fully registered what he was asking. "Th- that's personal! Why would I tell you-further more, why the hell are you asking?"

"It sounds as though it's been awhile, unfortunately, I'm in the same boat."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I shot at him. "H-hey!" his hands had fallen on my waist and before I could do anything to stop him, I found myself drawn closer to him and for a brief moment, I thought he was going to kiss me.

"I'm merely saying, that if you want, I'll lend you my body for awhile."

"Stop it!" I yelled as I pushed out of his grasp. "What makes you think I'd do anything like that with you, you horny bastard?" I'd stumbled back and fell, hitting the ground hard. I tried to stand but I couldn't. He didn't help me up this time. My heart was racing and my hands shook despite, my commands to refrain them from doing so.

"Meet me in my room within the hour," he said as he took as he started walking away from me. "Don't bother coming after that because I'll have made other plans in your absence." As an afterthought, he added, "if nothing else, think of it as practice or experience for when you're finally with Eagle."

I continued to sit after he'd disappeared from my vision. Lantis had headed back, in the direction of the convention center. When I'd finally been able to stand, I ran in the opposite direction until I couldn't run anymore. I sat down on a public bench, currently unoccupied. I was breathing heavily; sweat was streaming down my face.

I wiped my forehead with my sleeve; I then pull the material back to look at my watch. It read twenty five to eleven. I had about a half hour to make it over to where Lantis was. Wait. What am I thinking? I'm not seriously debating his offer am I? My fingers combed through my hair. I took in a few deep breaths and tried to think about something else. Tomorrow's meeting for instance.

It proved ineffective however. I started to wonder what it would be like if Lantis and I. . . No! I mustn't think about it. I want as little involvement with that man as possible. Sadly, my body holds power over my mind. I'm panting and I'm just about to knock on his door. I'm so weak. . .

I glanced sideways and when I found no one in the hallway, I knocked on his door. I waited impatiently and when I received no response, I tried the knob. It opened and I headed in. Lantis sat smirking at me. "You're late."

_

* * *

TBC_


	7. Interlude

Chapter Seven: Interlude

* * *

(Author's Notes: In the first draft-that is to say my postings so far have been…wonky to say the least. No, I'm not talking about the fact that Lantis is seducing Geo and being incredibly OC-that will all be made clear soon… or maybe not in light of my recent update record, everything MIGHT come together by the end on 2010. Lets all hope that I get up off my ass and get down to some writing ne? If I update somewhat frequently it most likely won't take that long-hm. Let's do this by word count. Okay right now we're around 10,000 some odd words. I'm thinking it'll probably be any wares between 20, 000 to 40, 000 words long but don't quote me on those estimates K'?

I've tweaked and edited the chapters that have been posted thus far. Changed the tenses re worked some lines, so if you haven't read MW in a while or you're just curious to see what revisions have been made click the _previous_ button. Go on click it, click it now!

And now onto the four lines of fic. (Don't worry the next chapter's coming up in less than a day it it's a great deal longer than the amount of actual story in this MW installment.)

* * *

It was hot, very hot. I wondered if I would die when it was over. There was a part of me that wanted to die. Lantis, why am I here?_

* * *

TBC_


	8. Lazy Days

Chapter Eight: Lazy Days

* * *

I left early in the morning. Feeling somewhat disgusted with myself. Lantis had woken from the bit of noise I'd made as I shuffled about through the room. He didn't say anything to me and I didn't say anything to him. I exited the room quietly.

I'm surprised at just how much nothing changed after our little, one night stand. It's not so much that we were acting like it never happened, we weren't avoiding it, we just, we weren't really bothering ourselves with the situation. . .

Nothing eventful happened for the remainder of the conference. The negotiations, reached a plateau and we didn't go anywhere with anything after that. Autozam shoved off around the same time Fahren did. I'm not sure if Lantis left before or after us. Sometimes you can't tell if he's coming or going. He just sort of, walks in and out of things as he pleases you know. It's probably for the best that I haven't seen him lately.

When we docked in one of the Autozam ports, I felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off of me. I can't remember the last time I was so happy to see the thick fog of air pollution that hangs over my country, or the many buildings compacted all but on top of each other, the blinding lights adorning the streets advertising this, that or the other thing . . . I'm not usually one to get home sick, but for some reason-well I was glad to be home. Let's leave it at that.

It was quite sometime before I could take my leave of the president but when I finally did and was able to get home, the first thing I did, after dropping my bit of luggage was to head over to my room and fall into my bed. I happily inhaled the scent of near fresh bed linen, I had changed my sheets before I left, but that was well over a month ago. I love lying down on an untouched bed. The sheets and pillows are always nice and cool.

After a moment, I rolled onto my back and undid nearly every button and clasp on my uniform. I decided I may as well change and found myself a pair of baggy pants and a stretchable tank top. I left my uniform in a rumpled heap and knew I'd regret doing that a day or so after when I'd have to iron it. I don't remember taking off my socks, but I noticed my feet were bare when I made my way across the cold, tile, floor of my kitchen. I recall, I made myself something quick to eat and ended up sleeping on the couch. I just couldn't bring myself to mess up my bed just yet.

Did I mention that I was home for the rest of the month? Oh. Well, I was. I'd been serving for a full nine months apparently. People aren't lying when they say time flies by. Anyway, I was left with a month of me time and had no idea what to do. I slept in most days.

I messaged Zazu a couple of times to see how he was doing. He told me he was going to be leaving for Cephiro in a few days. He also told me Eagle, from what he'd heard, was doing well and was often in the company of Ms. Shidou . . . I was. . .okay with that. Not overly happy, but I was all right with it.

I had a video convo with Tatra. She asked me how Lantis was with a mischievous twinkle in her eye and I promptly turned several shades of pink and red. How did she know about that? I'd yelped the question at her feeling very embarrassed. She just smiled innocently and told me it was silly to try and hide anything from her. Then she shocked me by saying she was disappointed when Lantis didn't visit her for a quick romp that night, but was happy that I'd enjoyed myself.

I gasped and told her she was joking. She assured me she wasn't and proceeded to question whether we'd done anything . . . kinky. She cracked up laughing at my expression and I shrieked at her that this wasn't an appropriate conversation for a princess to be carrying and she went on to tease me. Sometimes Tatra can really shock me. But, how can I say it? It's sort of in a pleasant way despite how creepy her revelations can be.

Once the topic that was Lantis and my love affair was covered thoroughly to her liking, and to my humiliation, we spent nearly the whole day talking about the most serious and silly things. I'm surprised she had the day free to do so but in the same token, I'm not complaining.

When I wasn't sleeping, or talking to people, I was usually between doing menial household chores and out in the polluted streets wandering about. I wasn't heading anywhere particular but if something particular caught my interest, a store, a park, I'd go and check it out-I found a nice fedora, a bit on the expensive side but I bought it anyway. Haven't worn it yet but still. . .

So that's how I spent the month. Not really interesting is it?

Somehow I've made my way into testing our new line of exploration and construction mecha. There was a position available there and I had yet to be placed somewhere appropriate in accordance to my former status, so I put myself there. The machines are smaller than the mech's designed for battle-such as my GTO and are equipped with lightweight weaponry, an assortment of knives, lasers and nets.

"Metro?" It was one of the tech guys.

"Right." I adjusted several cables and brought up the statistics of this particular model. "Everything's good on this end." I said after viewing and confirming the information.

"Same here. You ready to start?" I think his name was Dodge something but everyone calls him Dee.

"Any time."

The mecha I'm piloting is known as the Heavy Land Unit-GXL. It's used manly for scrap metal collecting, short distance transport and demolition. Although its uses on site are not limited to these three aspects of construction work.

"We're going to start this off by measuring how much weight the GXL can carry before reaching the danger zone."

"Gotcha."

We went through several simulations. It's kind of tedious work and honestly I don't see why they couldn't have gotten one of their boys to run the simulations themselves, but then again they're pretty busy people. Repairing this and that, designing new gadgets and who knows what else.

What really sucks is that Mech testing, unless you're running simulations for battle, is fairly boring though easy, it still requires just enough of your concentration to keep you from entertaining yourself with a book or a portable video game, or whatever tickles you're fancy. Mostly the only things you can do are either think, daydream-a byproduct of thinking or talk to the people, Dee in this case, monitoring and recording your data.

Me, having not much of an imagination to begin with, offers little for me to daydream about. I thought about stuff for a while, which consisted of Eagle with Hikaru and trying to understand this sudden one-eighty in regards to Lantis' personality. It gave me a headache and made me feel worn out so I turned to talking to Dee. I wasn't really in the mood for conversation but I needed something to do to pass the time.

I was glad when they decided to call it quits for the day. My ass was getting numb.

I wanted to get my body moving after doing so little for so long, so I decided to make my way over to one of the base's training facilities.

Being someone who frequents the gym, I keep a set of clothes and shower supplies in my designated locker. I changed into a pair of slacks and a tank top and started out on the treadmill. When I was younger and attending military school, we had a six lane track for running and jogging suspended from the ceiling above the training room. I'd always liked to run laps up there. It made me feel like I'd accomplished something when I finished. But they don't have that here. Treadmills take up less space and more people can do a cardio workout. Treadmills suck, but I like running so they don't usually annoy me too badly.

After my cool down, I worked on my upper body, doing several sets of triceps and bicep curls, a series of back extensions, crunches, along with some pectoral work. I stretched it out and went on to my lower body starting first with the leg press, followed up by the leg curl, after which I spent some time on my hips.

I stretched again and went back to the cardiovascular work.

Sweating heavily by the time I was done, I returned to my locker and readied myself for a shower in their facilities.

There were several men heading out as I made my way in. A couple young fellows were goofing around whipping each other with wet towels and just having a great old time while doing so.

I sighed remembering my youth, and made my way over to my favorite shower stall. The water ran warm at first but I increased the temperature quicker than I probably should have. I sighed again at the hot water pelting my skin. I leaned forward, being mindful of the faucet head. I drenched my hair and took great joy in feeling the streams of water run down my face.

I was half way through rinsing soapsuds out of my hair when I heard some noise a few stalls away from me. I thought nothing of it at first chalking it up to more adolescent foolery. Then I heard it again and a deep scream and two voices. I couldn't make out all of what they were saying but two words that stood out at me were "dirty" and "fag".

I stepped out of my stall, the water still running, wrapped my towel around myself and took off to investigate.

I didn't have to go very far. I only walked a few stalls away from mine before I came across a door ajar.

Someone whimpered a small, "stop it," while someone else ordered him to "shut the hell up" another voice added, "stupid faggot."

I was angry and offended but I did well to hide it. I turned and stepped one foot into the stall. That was about as far in as I was gotta get with the stall already occupied by three men. Two of the men, looking to be in their late teens or early twenties, kicking at someone curled up in a ball in the corner of the stall. I saw a bit of blood mixed in with the water flowing down the drain.

"God damn faggots,"

It amazes me how little vocabulary most ignorant jerk-offs seem to know.

"Leave the guy alone." I ordered.

They didn't even turn to look at me. "Piss off pal. This little punk was looking at my brother," he inclined his head towards the man beside him, "funny."

"I didn't I just-" He stopped and watched as I forced myself a little further into the stall.

In a swift motion, my nails and fingers hooked into his left ear and I easily swung him flat against the stall wall.

"Let him go bastard!" the one behind me motioned to attack. I quickly pinned his brother with my forearm against his chest and turned grabbing the other man by the neck. He found himself against the wall gasping for air beside his brother. They were twins; the only physical difference between them was that one had freckles.

"I said leave the guy alone." I said, speaking in a low dangerous voice. I don't generally like to make myself so intimidating but these two were bugging me. I wanted to say more, I wanted to seem more dangerous but I couldn't think of something really dangerous and scary to say.

"Fuck, let me go." I didn't I watched the freckled one struggled under the weight of my arm and I remembered when Lantis had so easily subdued me. I pressed more firmly.

"Shut up Corola," the other sibling whispered. "Don't be stupid."

"Why should I?" he spat. Some of his saliva spraying onto my arm. It didn't help their situation.

"Look at his face! He's Autozam's chief representative, commander Geo Metro."

Huh? Oh yeah. Sometimes I forget my status and how influential it can be.

"Oh shit."

I loosened my hold on them. "Get out."

If they'd left any quicker I would have thought they were inhuman. I turned to look at their victim. He sat with several bruises and a split lip gapping at me.

"You all right?"

Something dawned on him and he scrambled to get up. He saluted me, "Uh, yes Sir. Thank you Sir." His voice was a little shaky.

He looked really young. I figured he must have only recently graduated and entered the military.

"How old are you kid?"

"Seventeen Sir."

That was getting annoying. "Uh, at ease."

He spread his legs slightly and put his hands behind his back looking straight.

I laughed. "Relax kid."

He looked confused. Unsure how to address the situation.

"You know their names?"

"No Sir, I don't."

"Well if they keep bugging you, I come here a lot, find me and I'll kick their asses." I assured him. Maybe I felt some sort of camaraderie with this kid, I wanted to help him out.

"Thank you sir but, um, shouldn't I just fill out a report or something?"

"Hm? Yeah that's what you're supposed to do isn't it?" I didn't give him or myself time to think about proper procedure for such things.

"You have a name?"

"G.T. Ford, Sir."

"I'll remember that," I smiled. "You should get yourself over to the medical center and get something for that lip of yours."

His fingers came up to wipe the blood flowing down his chin. "Yes, thank you Sir."

"Later."

I went back to my shower feeling good and a little hungry. I decided I was going to go out for dinner and cake and if it was early enough when I finished, maybe I'd catch a movie.

_

* * *

TBC_


End file.
